Los Nuevos Sirvientes de la Oscuridad
by Borja Pinchauvas
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría? Si por alguna razon desconocida, El Que Esta Llamado a ser el mejor mago del mundo "el elegido" se queda sin magia, sin amigos y sus enemigos se multiplican a medida que pasan los dias ...
1. Complicaciones 1ª parte

Capitulo 1- Complicaciones 1º parte

-¡Harry!

-La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Harry! Hay una plaga de gnomos en Hogwarts- le despertó Ron- Vamos a pasarlo bien y a eliminar a esos malditos.

-Harry se levantó de la cama, se sentía cansado como en los últimos meses, se sentó enfrente a la ventana y observó como todos los estudiantes usaban sus varitas para deshacerse de los intrusos, el día estaba nublado y la nieve de los últimos días se acumulaba en el jardín, desde la ventana pudo observar como Dean acompañado de Seamus se libraban de uno de ellos.

-Hola Harry- dijo Ginny mientras entraba por la puerta-¿No vienes a machacar a esos gnomos?- Terminó y le besó.

-Si, adelántate yo voy ahora. Contestó el joven mago

-Ginny salió por la puerta, con la varita en la mano, en dirección al jardín, Harry se quedo solo nuevamente en su habitación, pensativo, la relación con Ginny no iba también como el hubiese deseado, Ron ya no contaba tanto con el y Hermione, en fin, hacia meses que no hablaba con ella, se había apartado de todos sus amigos, estaba obsesionada con estudiar y ser mas fuerte, el caso es que Harry no pasaba por su mejor momento.

Harry fue al encuentro con Ron, que no de muy buena gana le aceptó como compañero de juegos.

-Llevo siete- dijo el pequeño varón Weasley-¡Expeliarmus!-prosiguió mientras un octavo gnomo salió volando.

-Harry sonrió pero no se sentía cómodo, Ron no le hacía mucho caso, de pronto Dean y Luna se unieron al grupo, ellos mantenían una relación desde hacía ya cinco meses, así que era muy normal verlos todos los días juntos y acaramelados.

-¡Hey Harry! ¿Cuantos llevas?-preguntó Luna-yo llevo diez.

-Pues la verdad es que todavía no he echado a ninguno.- Respondió cabizbajo el mago

-No te preocupes-Se compadeció Dean- yo llevo tres y llevo más tiempo cazándolos que Luna.

-El grupo continuó caminando y hablando por el jardín, de repente se pararon.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Ron-¿Mas alumnos?

-Esos dos vienen de Durmstrang- Le respondió Luna

-Harry se detuvo a examinarlos, los dos vestían completamente de negro y tenían cara de pocos amigos, eran una chica y un chico, pero no pudieron seguir observándolos durante mucho tiempo porque sin más dilación se introdujeron en Hogwarts pero antes se quedaron observando a Harry fijamente sin pestañear, curiosamente Ginny que salía en ese momento, de la puerta del castillo, los saludó y entró con ellos.

-¡Venga Harry!- Grito Dean- Te hemos reservado el ultimo gnomo para ti.

-Harry se acerco, levanto la varita y pronuncio le hechizo: ¡Expeliarmus! Pero nada le ocurrió a su enemigo, ¡Expeliarmus! Volvió a pronunciar el joven mago, pero de nuevo tuvo el mismo resultado. Sus compañeros se quedaron en silencio y con cara de circunstancia, Harry desesperado echo a correr hacia Hogwarts. Esto ya le había pasado hace unos días pero solo una vez, ahora no podía realizar ningún hechizo, como y a quien le iba a explicar que él, el mago con más potencial del mundo, "él elegido", se había quedado sin magia…


	2. Complicaciones 2ª parte

Capítulo 2: Complicaciones 2º parte

-¿Cómo ha sucedido?- preguntó el anciano

Harry no respondió, se limitó a mirar hacia abajo, el tampoco lo sabía.

-Ron espera fuera- Ordenó Dumbledore, él lo hizo sin dudar- Bien, Harry no podemos llamar la atención de los mortifagos, por lo tanto no cambiaremos los planes de Hogwarts, ¿estás de acuerdo?- cuestionó el gran mago

Harry no habló, tan solo se limitó a asentir, aunque no le parecía del todo bien, que Dumbledore no se preocupara mas.

-No te preocupes no tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer esta semana- habló el anciano-Presentar a los nuevos alumnos, seleccionarles una casa…

-¿Qué sabe acerca de los nuevos?- le interrumpió Harry

-Pues la verdad es que ni siquiera los he visto, no sé ni sus nombres, hoy he estado muy ocupado. Ron puedes pasar. -Gritó Dumbledore sentado en su despacho-

Ron entró en la sala-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mientras entraba

-A partir de ahora y hasta nueva orden serás el encargado de defender a Harry-respondió autoritariamente el señor de Hogwarts.

Ron estaba visiblemente molesto, sin más salió acompañado de Harry hacia su habitación donde deberían estar esperándoles todos los demás.

Llegaron al cuarto donde se encontraban: Seamus, Dean y Luna.

-Hola ¿Y Ginny?-preguntó Harry.

-No la hemos encontrado-Respondió Dean- La he buscado por todos lados, pero no estaba.

-Bueno da igual después hablare con ella-Harry agradeció a Dean el esfuerzo.

Harry le conto a los otros cuatro magos lo que pasaba y lo que había hablado con el profesor Dumbledore, después de discutir sobre como iban a ayudar a Harry unieron las manos formando un circulo menos Ron que no estaba de acuerdo con arriesgar su vida por protegerle.

Esa noche mientras sus compañeros de cuarto dormían, Harry se hallaba viendo por la ventana, preocupado por sus poderes y también porque hoy ni siquiera había visto a Ginny. La noche estaba tranquila, despejada, y la luna resplandecía en lo alto de un cielo extrañamente estrellado como sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, de repente, una ráfaga de viento abrió la ventana de par en par y una voz fantasmagórica se coló por ella.

-Harry, ¿De verdad crees que esos magos de pacotilla pueden protegerte? Jajajajaja

La risa se apago sin mas y algo impulso al joven mago a salir de la habitación hacia ninguna parte en concreto, antes de salir y aun sabiendo que no le serviría de mucho, cogió la varita, con ella se sentía mas seguro, se puso la túnica de su casa, con ella se sentía mas mago, finalmente salió de la estancia, bajo por las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo, todavía no sabia a donde se dirigía, entro en la primera puerta que encontró y subió por las escaleras que esta guardaba, subió, subió y subió pero sin alcanzar todavía la cima, quiso descansar un poco justo allí se encontraba una ventana desde la cual se podía observar Hogwarts en todo su esplendor, y también el jardín, y allí fue donde vio al joven Malfoy entrando en el colegio a toda prisa, Harry no se paro mas y continuo con su alocada huida a ningún sitio. Cuando llego a lo alto se encontró con una habitación cuadrada o eso se imaginaba el porque las paredes no se veían por los montones de libros que las cubrían.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó a si mismo.

De pronto un montón de libros cayeron sorprendiendo a Harry, que se echo hacia atrás y se poso sobre una cama que no había visto y que por supuesto también estaba cubierta por tomos y mas tomos de enciclopedias, Hermione salió de la maraña de libros con la varita en la mano.

-A eres tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó ella sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita

-Hola Hermione ¿estas bien? Pregunto Harry

-No has respondido, quizás no me hayas escuchado- Hermione se acercó a Harry y poniendo su boca en el oído de Harry le grito, lo que con anterioridad le había preguntado. Harry se tapo los oídos y se quedo viendo para ella que se había dado la vuelta y hablaba en voz alta consigo mismo sobre planes, pociones, fórmulas…Hermione parecía una loca pero aun así Harry decidió probar suerte y hablar con ella de su problema.

-Hermione tengo un problema,-se hizo un silencio, Hermione dejo de hablar y se quedo inmóvil de espaldas a este, Harry prosiguió.- Me he quedado sin magia, ¿puedes ayudarme? Por favor no se que hacer.

Harry no pudo verlo pero a Hermione se le escapo una sonrisa.

-Magia, magia, sin magia, tu sin… Hermione empezó a dar vueltas y a gritar palabras que para Harry todavía no tenían ningún sentido.

Harry decidió salir de allí y no atormentar mas una mente ya atormentada, volvió a bajar todas las escaleras decidido a ir a cama y dormir un poco pero al llegar al final y cerrar la puerta alguien le estaba esperando. Harry se sentía observado pero aun así se dio la vuelta y delante del el se hallaba Draco Malfoy que apuntándolo con su varita pronuncio las siguientes palabras: ¡Crucio! Harry iba a morir

-¡Protego! Ginny apareció de la nada para proteger a su novio.

-Que bonito los dos tortolitos quieren morir juntos.-Dijo molesto Draco, a el se unió uno de los recién llegados.- Bien, os presento a Paula.

Sin más, los dos volvieron a apuntar a la pareja.

-¡Crucio!- gritaron los dos a la vez, a lo que Ginny respondió con un nuevo- ¡Protego!

Otra vez fue suficiente pero Ginny se notaba cansada puesto que los hechizos le restaban mucha energía, los dos jóvenes mortifagos guardaron sus varitas y sin más se fueron corriendo, como azotados por el mismísimo diablo. Harry se preguntaba porque se habían ido si casi habían conseguido derrotarlos, en cambio Ginny no parecía demasiado preocupada y sin más comenzó a hablar.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, pero gracias a ti- contesto el mago- tengo que hablar contigo…

-No te preocupes Dean no a dormido hasta que me localizo y me lo explico todo- Dijo Ginny.

Ginny se despidió de Harry, que se espera un poco mas de efusividad, y se fue pero no en dirección de su cuarto, Harry pensó en ver a donde se dirigía pero pensó que eso molestaría a la joven así que, con cuidado para no encontrarse con ningún mortifagos mas, se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Dean se despertó, debía ser por la mañana porque los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, se levanto de la cama y se sobresalto porque cuando vio para la cama de Harry este no estaba. Dean se acerco a Ron, que todavía estaba roncando, e intento despertarlo sin conseguirlo, así que se dirigió a la puerta para buscarlo, giro el pomo y en ese momento se abrió la puerta pero hacia el lado equivocado y Harry le dio a Dean con la puerta en la cara.

-Lo siento-Dijo Harry mientras levantaba a Dean.

A Dean no le dio tiempo de hablar puesto que Harry levanto a todos los que dormían y les dijo que bajaran rápido al Gran salón. Llegaron en dos minutos sin saber lo que pasaba.

-¡Silencio!-Grito Dumbledore- bien parece que ya estamos todos, bien se que no es normal tanta prisa para una presentación pero anoche tuvimos ciertos problemas y no podemos esperar mucho,- prosiguió el gran mago- ante todos nosotros se presentan estos dos nuevos alumnos Paula y Borja, venga vamos a elegir una casa para vosotros.

El primero fue Borja se sentó y acto seguido le pusieron el sombrero encima.

-El sombrero fue a pronunciar algo pero un gran estruendo lo interrumpió. Por la puerta entró Filch.

-¡Estamos rodeados de Dementores!- grito este.

Todos empezaron a murmurar.

-Vamos rápido, todos al jardín-Dijo Dumbledore saliendo desconfiado.

Todos salieron a excepción de los nuevos que se quedaron donde estaban, cuando llegaron a fuera todos se quedaron impresionados, había cientos de Dementores pero no hacían nada tan solo estaban quietos.

-Que raro ¿porque no atacan?- dijo alguien entre la multitud.

-Es una trampa- dijo Dumbledore- claro solo es una evasiva rápido todos al gran salón, al llegar se confirmaron los pensamientos de Dumbledore, allí en lo mas alto del salón se hallaban los dos nuevos alumnos y en medio, Voldemort.

-Bien habéis caído en mi trampa, ahora si queréis vivir sentaos en vuestros sitios- pronuncio el malvado, mientras todos le obedecían.

-¿Y como piensas controlar a todos?-Pregunto Dumbledore- solo sois tres

-¿Tres? De verdad creéis que solo somos tres-Voldemort empezó a reírse- cuando termino, continuo-Levantaos

Sin más diez estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos…


End file.
